


It's Been a Night - Poe Dameron

by inshadesofblue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, a bit of hurt/comfort, but its just a nightmare, does that count, kinda gay, maybe a bit of a hint at finnpoe tbh i dont know, pure angst, some intense description of a near death experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inshadesofblue/pseuds/inshadesofblue
Summary: A night in the life of Poe Dameron, two days after Starkiller Base.





	It's Been a Night - Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is, really. Just a quick drabble about Poe Dameron.

Poe Dameron sat behind the controls of his X-Wing, humming to himself as the light rain fell on top of the ship. It had been two days since Starkiller, two days since the decimation of the Hosnian System, and two days since Finn had been injured, but today was unimportant. Tomorrow, however, would be an event that nobody in the Resistance would soon forget.

Tomorrow, Rey was leaving D’Qar to go find none other than Luke Skywalker. Poe almost chuckled at the thought. All that time tracking down Lor San Tekka to even get the damn map to Skywalker, and he wouldn’t even be able to go see the Jedi himself.

It was fine by him, really, he just needed something to do. Already in the short two days of peace that they’d had, he fixed up his ship, made repairs on bb-8, cleaned his entire room until it wa spotless, and done all the flight sims multiple times. Even with all this, he felt like he had spent the past two days doing nothing.

Just as he was getting restless sitting in the cockpit of his X-Wing, he heard the sound of someone tapping the side of the ship. Glad that someone was here to talk to him, he immediately pressed a button, lifting up the glass on the ship so that he could get out.

He smoothly hopped out of the vessel, landing back on the pavement. He certainly didn’t expect Rey to be there, smiling at him.

“Poe Dameron, right? The Commander?”

He nodded, giving her a smile. “That’s right. And you’re Rey? I don’t think we’ve properly met.”

She shook her head. “No, we haven’t. It’s good to meet you, Poe.”

“And you too, Rey.” Poe took a quick look around, noticing the darkening sky and the lack of people rushing around him. “Say, where did everyone go?”

“Oh! That’s why I came to find you,” Rey explained. “A ton of pilots went out for drinks, to celebrate Starkiller and all. I was going to join them, and I was wondering if you would like to come.”

He thought for a moment before agreeing. “Yeah, I’ll come. It’ll give me something to do.”

Rey smiled even wider than before. “Good. If we leave now, we can get there right after the others.”

“Sounds good to me.”

\-------------

The second they got to the cantina, Rey walked off into the crowd of pilots, leaving Poe alone, although he wasn’t alone for long.

“Dameron! Good to see your sorry ass.”

He chuckled at Jessika Pava’s remark. “It’s only been two days.”

She smiled half-heartedly. “And yet you’re already ghosting again.”

“What do you mean? I showed up, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but probably only because you’ve got nothing to do except worry about…” she paused, thinking. “Flynn? Is that what you named the rogue stormtrooper?”

“Finn. His name is Finn,” he said sternly, cringing at the aggressive tone in his voice. He hadn’t intended to be harsh.

He expected her to just laugh in his face and make a gay joke, but she kindly passed on the opportunity, instead raising an eyebrow. “Finn, right.”

There was an awkward silence between the pair, before Poe cleared his throat and spoke up. 

“So, Pava. Can I buy you a drink?”

She smirked, “Who would say no to a free drink?”

They made their way over to the bar, which was packed with more soldiers. The bartender looked pleased, to say the least, with the number of people that filled the place. Poe couldn’t blame him, either. Not a lot of people lived on D’Qar, which of course meant that business was slow. 

“Can I have two beers over here?” Poe asked, his voice barely audible over the crowd of people. 

The bartender flashed a grin. “A bottle or-”

“Two pints,” Pava said, looking at Poe to make sure he was okay with the expenses. He shrugged in response, affirming the order.

The bartender poured them the drinks, and Poe instantly took a massive swig of his. Pava quickly followed suite, and they sat in silence for a minute or two, just enjoying the sounds of people cheering around them.

“So, how’d you find Finn? Or rather, how did he find you?”

Poe took another gulp from his pint of beer before answering. “He needed a pilot.”

“You’re trying to tell me that not only did he come to our side from the First Order, he deliberately broke you out because he wanted to escape?” She asked, incredulous.

“Well… yeah. We stole a TIE fighter.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“I swear I’m not. We stole a TIE fighter and he helped me take out some of their cannons. I introduced myself and gave him his name-”

“How did you come up with Finn, then?” Pava said, rolling her eyes.

“Kriff, Pava, this all happened-”

“Yeah, yeah. How did you give him a name?”

Poe sighed, too frustrated to argue. “Stormtroopers are assigned numbers, his name was FN-2187. So I just called him Finn.”

“Creative.”

“You know, I’m starting to regret hanging out with you,” Poe said, obviously annoyed.

Pava simply rolled her eyes again. “Sure, flyboy. Go back to base, have fun worrying about your stormtrooper boyfriend.”

He didn’t feel like arguing anymore, he was too tired for that. He tried to remember; Had socializing always worn him out like this before? Pava was just teasing him, she’d done this before. Why did it bother him now?

“You know what, Pava? Maybe I will.” He quickly drank the rest of his beer, and then stood up, ready to leave. He rushed out before Pava could stop him, but he swore he saw her cast a sorry glance his direction. 

And now Pava was going to pity him. Great. He kinda wanted to scream and throw things, but most of all he wanted clearance to fly for a bit, maybe do a patrol. He cursed himself for drinking, the General would never let him fly with the smell of beer on his breath. 

 

\-------------

He decided that he would just walk the three miles back to the base alone. The rain from earlier had long stopped, and all the stars were starting to come out. It really was the perfect night to take a long walk, especially by himself.

He got started on his walk, deciding to take the more forest-y route. He could barely see the stars now, but the light from the stars and the moon filtered down through the leaves. Despite this light, it was still extremely hard to navigate through the woods in the dark, and Poe found himself wishing that he had a flashlight.

The alcohol hit him about halfway through his trek, though it didn’t sway him much. He’d never been much of a drinker, but he wasn’t a lightweight. The beer gave him a comfortable amount of buzz, and he honestly appreciated it.

While he was walking, his mind kept going back to Finn and Rey. They’d both shown up so suddenly, he could barely process it. Rey seemed nice enough, after all, she was the one who made sure that he wasn’t left behind. Beebee seemed to like her a lot, and that was good enough for Poe. His droid’s judgement could generally be trusted. 

As for Finn, well… he hadn’t gotten to speak with Finn too much. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get to speak to his friend again.

Ha. Friend. A rogue stormtrooper was someone that he began to consider a friend. It was a laughable thought, but it felt true. The more he thought about it, the more he felt that Finn really was his friend. He had saved Poe when he’d lost basically all hope, he’d taken care of his droid, he cared deeply for other people…

Finn, he decided, was his friend. He just hoped that the ex-stormtrooper felt the same way about him.

Just as he was starting to feel tired, he made it to the base. He sighed in relief, very ready to undress and sleep. He made his way across the hangar, waving to any pilots that were awake and hadn’t gone partying with the rest. A few stopped him for a minute, just to congratulate him or ask about tomorrow’s plans, but Poe managed to quickly end those conversations so that he could get on with what he was doing. 

He got to his room, instantly pulling off his dirty clothes and pulling on some looser attire. He was admittedly too lazy to clean his laundry from off of the floor, so he just let himself collapse into bed without putting his dirty clothes into a pile like they should be. 

The second he hit the mattress, he fell asleep.

\-------------

They were falling through space, watching all the stars fade in and out around them. There was fire in the engine, Poe was sure. He couldn’t survive this, there was no way.

“Finn?” He called. No answer. He looked back, noting that his companion was laying slack against the controls. He must’ve hit his head when the ship started to fall.

Poe beat his fists against the controls as they continued to fall. It would take a minute, maybe, for them to reach the surface of Jakku. 

“Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!” He cried, letting his knuckled grow bloodier with each hit. He would never see his dad again, he’d never set his feet on the soil of the family farm. He was going to die with the boy who had saved him.

Poe wished he hadn’t. It only got him killed. 

“Maker, please,” Poe said, finally regaining his confidence. He took a shuddery breath, trying to ignore the tears pooling on his cheeks. He could do this. If he could just eject them out of the ship once they got into atmosphere…

They could live. Maybe. He had to stop his thoughts and be strong.

He slammed his fist on the eject button once space faded away, but it wouldn’t eject.

He choked out a sob, slamming the button again and again. They were so close to hitting the ground. It was getting closer and closer, until…

Poe woke up, shaking. He sat bolt upright, but quickly recoiled back into his bed once he recovered. It was a dream, it was a dream…

But that was what happened. The dream just didn’t show the part where the eject button worked at the last second, nor did it show the part where he had woken up alone and scared in the middle of the desert.

He shook the memories off, telling himself that he was okay, that Finn was okay.

His mind, however, needed evidence. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed to slip on some shoes. He was going to visit Finn, hopefully that would convince his brain that everything was okay.

He trudged to the med bay, where Doctor Kalonia stood by the door.

“Ah, Dameron. You need sleeping pills?”

“I’m all good, thanks,” he said, surprised at the raspiness of his own voice. He felt like he’d aged fifty years in two days.

“Well then, what do you need?”

“I’m just here to see Finn.”

Doctor Kalonia smiled sadly. “I see. Rey is in there with him now, but I’m sure that she wouldn’t mind you being with her.”

He nodded to her, secretly disappointed that he wouldn’t be alone. “Thanks for telling me, and while I’m here,” He paused, hoping that he could choke his words out. “Is he… going to…”

“Live? I’m happy to say that his chances are looking good. I can’t guarantee, but,” She placed a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “He’s quite a fighter.”

Poe gave her a weak smile before heading into the medical bay. He knew exactly where Finn was, and sure enough, he saw Rey sitting on a stool right by their mutual friend.

“Hi,” He said simply, not sure if she’d be willing to talk.

“Hello,” Rey replied, giving him a smile again, noticeably smaller than the one she had given him prior. “Here to see Finn?”

Poe nodded. “Yeah actually. Doc told me that you were doing the same thing.”

“I was…” Rey said, looking down at Finn. “He really admired you, you know. He told me how brave you were, he said that he was so happy that you trusted him…”

“He said that?” Poe asked, curious.

Rey smiled fondly. “He did. Beebee had nothing but nice things to say about you, too.”

Poe chuckled at that remark. “Yeah, that’s my droid.”

They exchanged a laugh before they both looked back to Finn.

“When… when he wakes up,” Rey said, biting her lip. She then looked up at Poe, her eyes bright. “Tell him that I’ll see him again. Tell him that I promised.”

Poe looked at her, then back at Finn as he gently placed his hand on top of Finn’s.  
“Will do,” he said, knowing, with certainty, that he would see his friend again. And when he did, he would never let him go.


End file.
